The Fate of a People
by Dreamer009
Summary: Amon decided not to keep Tarrlok locked up the attic of the Air Temple. One decision can change everything. SPOILERS for S1 "Skeletons in the Closet" & "End Game."
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! SPOILERS for S1 Finale "Skeletons in the Closet" & "End Game."

* * *

When Korra climbed peak over the rocks, the first thing she noticed was the Equalist airship hovering over the tower of the temple—a place she had come to see as home over the past few months. She squinted when the airship began lifting someone up on a small platform.

"There's Amon," Korra pointed as he disappeared from view.

Mako nodded. "We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns…"

"We ambush him," Korra finished. "Come on… we should be able to walk right in with these Equalist uniforms."

The two benders made their way towards the air temple at a moderate pace—quick enough to look like they had a purpose, but slow enough as to not arouse suspicion. The pit of Korra's stomach was twisting as the Equalists glanced in their direction, but no one approached them. When they were at the base of the stairs, she thought for a fleeting second that they would make it. Then—

"What are you two doin' here?"

Surprised, they spun to their left and saw Amon's lieutenant addressing them.

Mako was the first to recover. "Ahh… We were just transferred."

"Well… you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Korra mentally slapped her head. She hoped he hadn't just given them away.

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this."

"We'll be there, sir." Korra bowed. As the lieutenant walked away she nudged Mako softly. "I know another way in."

Mako followed and, when she revealed the hidden door in the bushes, he began to wonder just how much time Korra had been sneaking around Air Temple Island between lessons to discover it.

"Let's hide in the attic," Korra suggested when they made it inside.

The attic wasn't dusty like Mako expected it to be. There were wooden crates stacked in two neat rows in the middle of the room. A frosted window let in a modest amount of light and though it was convenient that nobody would spot them through the window, Mako couldn't see outside. As cupped his hands on the window and tried to see through the fuzziness, Mako felt a breeze flow in from the bottom where the window was cracked open slightly. He tried to peak out, but was unable to see anything. He didn't dare open it wider. Instead, he ran a finger across the windowsill. It came up clean. Korra noticed his puzzled look.

"The air acolytes keep everything pretty tidy around here."

"Think they would clean Bolin's side of the room?"

"Sorry... they say everyone is responsible for their own part. Trust me, I tried." She rummaged through a box. "Hey, look at this! A little sky bison! It looks ancient… Tenzin must store artifacts from the old Air Temples here."

Mako walked over and looked in. "This one must be games. I see some pai sho tiles in there."

They quietly looked through the crates, examining the airbender relics mostly in silence. Occasionally, they would discuss a find before replacing it in the boxes. Mako opened the next box and pulled out piece of pottery. The outside looked as if it was made of red clay, but the inside was stained blue. A crack ran down the middle of the bowl, threatening to break it in half.

"What did the airbenders eat that was blue?" Mako held up his find.

"I think that was used to mix the dye for the tattoos airbenders receive when they become masters. From what Tenzin tells me, it's a very spiritual ceremony." She winced as Mako moved to cup the bowl between his two hands to stop the ever-widening crack. "I would be really careful wit that."

"Oh. I think I'm done snooping around now." Mako put the bowl back into the box and sealed it. He settled down on the floor and leaned against a stack of boxes facing the entrance. "It's weird seeing all this stuff, you know? I never really thought about it before because it's just the way it's always been… Tenzin and his kids—they're really all that's left of these people."

"I know," Korra sighed. She replaced the lid on the last crate and joined Mako on the floor. "I wish I knew where Tenzin was taking them or he would send word that they made it okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. Tenzin will take care of his family. And Chief Beifong is with them. You'd have to be mad to cross her." A small smile crept across Korra's lips but it didn't reach her eyes. "This isn't all on you, Korra."

"It feels like it is. It kinda comes along with the whole Avatar thing. I'm supposed to be a leader…"

Mako shook his head, "No, this is on all of us. And a leader shouldn't be the scapegoat to blame all of our problems on. Maybe someday we'll realize that we shouldn't count on any one person to lead us to a perfect world. One person can't do it all alone. But, if everyone changed the small part of the world that they live in…"

"I didn't take you for such an idealist, Mako."

He shrugged. "You shouldn't have to fix the problems of the world, Korra."

"But I do. That's my job."

* * *

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I've been reading for a while, but I've finally decided to take the plunge and publish some stuff. I have a ton of ideas (seriously- 12 other ideas in my list besides this one) of things I want to write about for Legend of Korra. You can count on some Last Airbender stuff in the future too.

This chapter gets off to a slow start, but the plot will pick up more in the coming chapters. I'm anticipating about 5 chapters right now so it won't be too long. As you can see, since Tarrlok wasn't kept in the attic, so Korra & Mako have no idea that Amon is Yakone's son & he is actually a waterbender. Stay tuned to see how this turns out and let me know what you think so far! -Dreamer009


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _Is it really necessary for me to say that I don't own Legend of Korra? Well... I don't own LOK.

* * *

**TWO**

Korra and Mako crept out of the attic of the air temple and back down the main levels. Though the safety of the attic was convenient, there was no way to tell when Amon returned. They patrolled the hallways in their Equalist uniforms in an attempt to get their bearings of the Equalist movements and locate where Amon would be running the operation. As the pair came to the docks they found a boat waiting for a group of Equalists to board.

"It looks like they're all going to the city," Korra observed once they had stepped out of view.

"They must be going to that rally. I bet Amon wants extra security."

"Well, if that's where Amon is, we should go there. I don't like sitting around waiting for him to come to me."

"Maybe its for the best though."

Korra glared at Mako. "I have to face him!"

"Come on, Korra, think about it. Is it really smart to confront him at a place where all his supporters are gathered? We'd be outnumbered by hundreds."

"Aren't you curious about what Amon is saying at the rally? It would be useful to know what the Equalists are thinking."

"That's true," Mako conceded. "But with the number of people that will be at the rally, anything he says will be public knowledge anyway. He's probably just going to gloat over the defeat of the United Forces Fleet."

Korra opened her mouth to argue but was stopped when two Equalists came around the corner and spotted them crouched in behind a bush. The four of them paused, looking at each other. The taller one addressed them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Umm… we were just… ahh… You see…"

"Aren't you two supposed to be headed into the city to secure the rally? The last boat is about to leave."

"Yes!" Korra shouted. "I mean…" She cleared her throat and tried to lower her voice. "Yes, we were just on our way to get on the boat. Don't mind us—that's where we're headed." She started off towards the dock, with Mako in tow, waving to the Equalist as she went. Her only comfort was that he couldn't see the cheesy grin she had plastered on her face underneath the mask. Mako muttered something under his breath but she elbowed him in the gut.

"Wait." The other Equalist shuffled some papers and pointed at them. "No one is missing on the roster. Everyone is accounted for… the people that are supposed to be on that boat, are already on it."

"Well, you see…"

"Did you miss your boat earlier?" The first man asked.

"Uhh… yeah, we did. Sorry about that. We were just hoping to sneak on the last one over without anyone noticing. There's space, right?"

"There's still space. You should have alerted someone that you missed your ride though." He turned to the other Equalist. "Can you find them on the rosters from earlier today?"

The man shuffled through his armload of papers. "I should be able to. Which boat where you supposed to be on again?"

"Ahh…"

A loud whistle came from the boat at the dock and the four of them jumped. Mako knocked into the Equalists and all the papers fell to the ground. A gust of wind started picking them up and blowing them away.

"The boat's about to leave… just go." He sounded irritated as he reached to stop the rest of the papers from blowing away.

"Thank you!" Korra called as she and Mako sprinted for the boat.

Once they reached the mainland, Korra and Mako caught a ride with the other Equalists in the back of a truck. It was an uneventful and uncomfortable trip. Mako managed to snag a seat next to the Avatar; however, this meant he was forced to also sit next to a large man that smelled like rotting cabbages. Emboldened by the decisive victory of the fleet, they disembarked right outside the building in broad daylight. Korra and Mako found it impossible to slip away when they lined up in ranks for a briefing. Unfortunately, there was nothing brief about it. The man was long-winded and spoke at length about security protocols.

"Can this guy talk about nothing any longer?" Korra complained.

"Shhh!" The person behind her hissed.

"There aren't many people around. I wonder when everyone will start arriving for the rally." Mako whispered to Korra.

"The rally already started. This is the _secondary_ guard." The man next to Mako kept his eyes forward as he spoke. "You missed your boat _and_ you don't know when the rally starts? I swear all these new recruits are idiots!"

A few mumbled words of agreement sounded out from those nearby. The commander at the front of the ranks didn't notice.

"Pair off! Half of you will join the perimeter guard and the rest will help secure the auditorium."

Mako and Korra moved as a pair and made a beeline to the group that was going into the building. A man cut them off and Mako recognized him as the man that had been standing next to him.

"No way I'm lettin' a pair as green as you two stay together. Hey, you! Pair off with this guy and join the perimeter guard." He put a hand on Korra's shoulder and shoved her in font of him. "You and me are goin' to see the rally." By the time Korra was able to glance behind her, Mako was gone—faded into the sea of gray Equalist uniforms scurrying to join the other perimeter guards.

The Equalists broke rank as they entered the building but, once again, it was impossible for Korra to slip away. Her new partner had his hand glued to her shoulder in a vice-like grip. She rolled her shoulder and winced to try to get him to remove his hand, but he held fast. A woman began directing pairs to their positions when they entered the lobby. She was about to give Korra's partner directions but he headed her off.

"Hey, Aika! Any spots left in the auditorium? I'd love to catch the rest of the rally…"

"I'm not sure… who's this?"

"Just some new recruit. Missed her boat earlier…I swear, they just get more incompetent by the day." He began sidestepping the woman and headed away. "So… auditorium?"

She shook her head, but her let out a small laugh. "Fine. Take up a position in the back. And keep an eye on her!"

"You're the best!"

Korra wasn't as resistant anymore. After all, she _did _want to go to the rally. She still had to find a way to meet up with Mako, but the Avatar knew he would come looking for her. Once the rally was over, she hoped she would be able to get close to Amon…

They slipped into the back of the silent auditorium and the other Equalists readjusted their positions to allow room. Korra was so distracted trying to think about a way to get close to Amon as they entered she missed what was happening on the stage. Suddenly, the silence felt like it had physically hit her. When the Avatar looked towards the stage, Amon removed his thumb and Tenzin collapsed on the ground next to his children.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed and subscribed to the story. I never acknowledged what a great feeling that is when there is some type of recognition for a story. Definitely makes me want to review others' stories more consistently. I'll get the third chapter up ASAP!

~Dreamer009


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know I, of course, don't own ATLA or LOK.

* * *

_Korra was so distracted trying to think about a way to get close to Amon as they entered she missed what was happening on the stage. Suddenly, the silence felt like it had physically hit her. When the Avatar looked towards the stage, Amon removed his thumb and Tenzin collapsed on the ground next to his children._

**CHAPTER THREE:**

A guttural scream escaped from Korra's mouth, but it was drowned out by the explosive applause and shouts of Equalist sympathizers. She almost fell when her Equalist partner removed his grip from her shoulder to applaud Amon's handiwork. As she stumbled forward to regain her balance, Korra found that her feet wouldn't stop.

The Avatar slowly began to weave between the people but increased her pace as she went. Her eyes were glued to the front where Amon had his fist raised in victory. A mantra repeated in in mind with every step she took. _No… no… no… no…_

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were trying to sit up. Their binds looked tight and seemed to be designed to stop them from the movements required for airbending. Amon walked over to Tenzin's slumped form and grabbed the back of his collar. With a yank, he hoisted Tenzin's body upright and held his chin for all the people to see.

"This is what airbending has come to." Laughter filled the crowd around Korra, but she pressed onward. "This is the future of all bending."

Korra was now standing in the middle of the stage with Amon looking her over. When she removed her Equalist mask, the audience gasped. Amon didn't seem surprised at her appearance. His hands rubbed together in eagerness like the Avatar was playing into his hand. But Korra didn't have a chance to ponder this. The Equalists had surrounded her within moments.

Korra clenched her fists as she jumped and kicked in a high arc, causing fire to be thrown out towards her enemy. Her foot barely touched the ground before she leaped again and punched out to keep from being chi blocked from behind. The Equalists were kept at bay momentarily but came forward again as soon as the flames disappeared.

"That won't be necessary." Amon came forward as the Equalists retreated slightly. They looked eager to take Korra out, but didn't dare question Amon. Korra cautiously made her way over to Tenzin making sure not to put her back to them.

Tenzin was alert and Korra helped to pull him into a sitting position on the floor. They spoke quietly as Korra used her firebending to release the shackles on his wrists.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison."

"Beifong?"

"I don't know."

Korra looked up at Amon, who was watching them with those haunting eyes. Tenzin inhaled sharply as her fire got too close to his skin. She stopped for a second to try to calm her shaking hands. "Sorry."

"That really won't be necessary either. Councilman Tenzin and his children are free to go." Amon beckoned one of the chi blockers forward. The man produced keys and threw them on the ground next to Korra.

"What? Why?" Korra's hand hesitated before picking them up.

"We are not animals," Amon said to her, then addressed the people in the rest of the arena. "We are not trying to imprison anyone unjustly. We wish only for peace and the privileges that benders have had over us for centuries."

A cheer erupted from the audience at their leader's goodness. The lock opened despite the melting Korra's firebending had caused and Tenzin stood as quickly as his body allowed.

"Your bending... is it…" She couldn't finish the question. It really wasn't necessary.

As Korra knelt back down to release Jinora, Tenzin seemed to ponder this for a moment. His eyes closed as he held his hands over one another, as if he were holding a ball and slowly began to circle them around each other. It was a move she had seen him do a hundred times when Tenzin created an air scooter to chase his kids around Air Temple Island. This time nothing happened. He opened his eyes and somewhere, distantly, Amon laughed. Tenzin really hadn't needed to try. The air had felt stale around him from the moment he first opened his eyes on the floor of the stage.

Tenzin spun on his heel and just as Korra unlocked Meelo, picked his son up up with one hand and put a hand on Ikki's shoulder. "Come on. We're leaving." Ikki looked him silently and allowed herself to be led towards the edge of the stage.

"This isn't over." Korra pointed at Amon as she gently pushed Jinora to follow her father. As she started after them herself, however, the chi blockers moved and cut her off from the airbender family.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tenzin demanded. "You said we were free to go."

"_You_ are. The Avatar, however, is another matter entirely."

Korra took several steps backwards as the chi blockers came towards her. "I will not allow you to do this!" Tenzin came towards Amon.

"If you interfere in any way, Councilman Tenzin, you, and your _children_, will feel the consequences."

The master froze, uncertain which course of action was right. He had a duty to the Avatar, but he also had a duty to his children.

"Just go, Tenzin." Korra stepped back into a fighting stance. "I can handle myself."

As if on cue, the chi blockers leapt up to strike. Korra kicked out a wave of fire at those in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another one come at her and she turned to block the flurry of hands that aimed for her pressure points. A quick, practiced motion of her wrists allowed her to catch the Equalist's hands. As she held on to him, she side-kicked to the left and let out as much of her fury as she could into the flames behind it. A few more chi blockers scattered as she used the chi blocker's weight against himself and flung him off the stage.

The audience seemed captivated by Korra's plight, as if her fate had no repercussions. Angered, Korra took a moment to punch out a few flames into the audience to scatter them. Something flashed next to her again and she was about to firebend at it as well, but stopped when she heard the familiar voice.

"Korra! Calm yourself!" Tenzin was behind her trying to watch her back while evading the Equalist attacks himself. Korra couldn't see the children anywhere in the chaos. Korra noted the angry voices rising up in the crowd as they fought for the exits. "I see you will need a few lessons on public relations when we get back to Air Temple Island."

Tenzin ducked under a gloved hand and turned it back on the owner. The electricity shocked the Equalist and he fell off the stage. Korra pulled what water she could out of the air to freeze a few Equalists in place. Unfortunately, her firebending had dried out the air. The ice was thin and the chi blockers broke through.

There were too many. Two Equalists managed to slip behind Korra and chi block her. The Avatar fell to her knees. Tenzin paused to check on his student which proved to be an error. The Equalists took advantage of his hesitation and Tenzin was shoved to the ground next to her a few moments later.

"I'm going to cleanse you of your impurity." Amon ran his thumb up the side of Korra's cheek and across her forehead. Korra tried to turn her head away but she suddenly felt frozen in place. He let his thumb rest in the middle of her forehead with the lightest of pressure. "But we will wait until tomorrow." Korra's body relaxed. "I want you to be the shining example that you are to the city. My audience seems to have disappeared. But after today, I think all of them will be anxious to come back to watch me put an end to the bending era."

Lights were still trained on the stage, which made it hard to see, but as Korra squinted into the darkness she could only littered paper and the stray personal belongings that had been left behind as the Equalist sympathizers fought to get out because of Korra's… outburst.

Korra and Tenzin were hauled unceremoniously to their feet and led into the basement of the arena. An equipment closet had been emptied to hold them. It smelled like sweaty gym socks and Korra tried not to breathe too deeply. The Avatar let out an angry yell and pounded her fists on the wall when she tried to firebend and couldn't because of the efficiency of chi blocking.

"Tenzin, where are the kids?"

The man held up one finger in response and continued to listen with one ear to the door. Korra sighed loudly to show that she was annoyed for being blown off, but she knew this wasn't the time or the place. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall to wallow in her own self-pity, but only for just a moment. When a shout came from the other side of the door the Avatar's interest was piqued and she joined Tenzin, listening at the door. There seemed to be a struggle for a minute and when Tenzin jumped away from the door, Korra barely had time to react before the door flew open again and an Equalist entered the room. The Avatar stepped back into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"Korra, it's me!" The Equalist reached up and pulled off his mask.

"Mako!"

"Are my children safe?" Tenzin asked anxiously.

"Yes. I dropped them off in the sewer with directions to the hobo village down there. It might not smell the greatest, but they're safe down there."

"How did you find us?"

"Give me some credit, Korra! I was on the stage before you finished unlocking Meelo! You really think I was going to guard the perimeter? I got to Tenzin and he had me take his kids out and come back for you two. It would have been almost impossible to get out with that many chi blockers. This was a good alternative."

"We should leave." Tenzin glanced down the hallway. "Let's lock these Equalists in here. Korra, take one of their masks."

Mako took a set of handcuffs from an unconscious Equalist and used firebending to cut them and two rings were placed around Tenzin's wrists. "There. Just keep your hands together and it will look like you're bound."

"Do you want try heading out using the west stairs or the east?" Korra tried to firebend, unsuccessfully, again.

"Neither. Just trust me. I know this place like the back of my hand." Mako waved them in the direction of the west stairs, but Mako brought them into a room that was filled with pipes and loud machines. The air was a humid so humid it was hard to breathe in. Without hesitation, Mako headed across the room. He pulled on a large vent and it came out easily.

"First right and fourth left will get us out."

It was a tight squeeze, especially for Tenzin, but the three managed to crawl their way to an exit behind a fence that kept unauthorized personnel away from the arena. About a block away they were able to enter the sewer system. Soon, they came to the open space where the hobo village currently resided.

"Hey!" Bolin ran up to when they were in sight. "You guys alright? When we got back, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were here… but, ahhh…" He glanced at Tenzin uncertainly, "They wouldn't say much. They're sleeping now… seemed kinda worn out."

"We're fine," Mako looked at Korra, who nodded. "Did you find the air fleet?"

"Yep. Let's just say they won't be doing any flying for a while."

"You should get some rest," Tenzin advised. "It's been a long day."

The three started to walk away, but Tenzin didn't move. "You coming, Tenzin?" Korra paused to look at her mentor.

"No. I need to go to the prison to find Pema, Rohan, and Lin too, if she's there."

The Avatar crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well you aren't going by yourself!"

Tenzin closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Amon has become bolder than ever. He almost took your bending today, Korra. We have no idea of the repercussions on the Avatar cycle if that were to happen. I cannot allow you to come."

"Are you saying that you think the Avatar should just sit back and let the Equalists take over the city?"

"No. I'm saying that _you_ need to stay here and take care of yourself."

"But _I _am the Avatar!"

"So, it's settled then!" Bolin stepped between the two with his hands out to placate them. He grinned. "We're all going!"

"No… please. I need someone to say here and take care of my children."

"Well, it isn't going to be me. I'm the Avatar—I'm seeing this through."

"And I'm an earthbender!"

"What does that have to do with anything, Bolin?" Mako pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you seen Republic City's police force? It's a bunch of earthbenders! I've been locked up in there and you'll need an earthbender to get around."

"Metalbenders… they are metalbenders!" Mako tried to reason with his brother. "You. can't. bend. metal."

Bolin shrugged. "Tomatoes and potatoes. Close enough."

"You could always stay with your children and let us…" Mako stopped when he saw Tenzin's determined face and sighed. "I'll watch them."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Let's go get Pema and the baby."

A small boy seemed to appear out of thin air. "Prison break!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took longer to post this chapter. Some unavoidable things came up. My dad went into the hospital earlier this week (He's fine!) and I had some other things for school & work to do. This chapter is about twice as long as the other chapters, so I hope it makes up for it a little bit! Two more chapters to go! Let me know what you think!


End file.
